


Facts of Life

by Soul4Sale



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dom!Zak, Hair Pulling, Improper Uses Of Fairy Magic, M/M, Mpreg, Oral, Skirt Fetish, Slash/Yaoi/Gay/Boy X Boy, Smut, Sub!Pips, hair fetish, wing fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak discovers a wild time when hanging out with Pips alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The REAL FernGully Wildlife

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been wanting to write a Ferngully fic for these two for years, and I'm finally getting around to it. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Pips, where the Hell are we?” Zak groused as he followed the fairy, nearly tripping over a climbing vine.

“I told you, I’m showing you the _real_ Ferngully wildlife.” Came the easy reply as the redhead coasted backwards on his wings, smirking down at the human before him. “You wanna get wild and crazy? I’ll show you wild and crazy.”

The look in the smug man’s eyes made the blonde shudder, and he looked away quickly with an awkward cough.

“Oh, Zak, don’t be that way. You’ll learn to love it.” He tried, though perhaps ‘it’ wasn’t quite what he meant. Maybe ‘me’ should have been put in there, instead. After all, since Zak had saved the forest, he’d become a person of interest around here. The other fairies were insisting he become one of them. Pips wasn’t so sure he actually wanted to teach the other how to fly, however.

“Learn to love it? What are you so intent on showing me that I haven’t already seen?” The teenager finally frowned, stopping where he stood.

“...I was going to show you my favorite spot, but I guess here will work.” With a cock of his head and a few buzzes from his wings, the fairy was in front of the other, dangerously close. Their noses touched the opposite cheek, and their breath mingled; Zak gasped, but probably wouldn’t admit to it.

“Wh-what are you doing, you pi-pi-pixie?” He tried, though he gulped and looked down just in time for Pips to smirk and lean in just a tad bit more, connecting their lips in what turned into a long, slow kind of evolving kiss. Before they knew it, Pips’ arms were tangled around the other’s neck, his wings stilled and both knees bent, and the blonde’s arms lay around his hips. One moved up, fingers carding through those luscious orange locks, and he found himself wondering what kept them so soft.

When they finally pulled away, brown eyes blinked a few times before he gulped again and looked down between them. Well, he’d always had a thing for redheads…

Before the smug fairy had a chance to mock him, he leaned back in for another kiss and stole his breath right from his throat. Tongues danced together slowly as the redhead got used to this kind of display, and soon he was feeling something he’d never quite felt before. 

“Wow…” Zak murmured, “Never thought I’d get in bed with a _male_ fairy.” He muttered, but said fairy didn’t give him the chance to continue. Mouths melded again, soon hips were jerking closer,   
and the pair eventually bumped into a tree trunk that the younger was happy to pin his nature-loving prospective lover to it.

“O-oh… Wh-what is this?” Gasped the smaller between kisses, and the younger took to sucking and nibbling at his neck and bare shoulders. 

“It’s called ‘being horny’, and I think we’re about to fuck.” The blonde answered as his mouth found one of those dusky pink nubs and he nibbled at it with his lips, “That okay?”

“About to… What?” About to press it further, he groaned nice and low as his eyelids fluttered, and he finally gave in, “Yeah…”

“Perfect.”


	2. Magic Like Yours

Slowly, Zak’s mouth moved south, paying close attention to the other’s nipples, ribs, hips and navel, not necessarily in that order. Leaving soft marks that would vanish before anyone was the wiser, he smirked to himself at the soft hitches of breath and those lovely moans he would get every so often. Nipping at a protruding hipbone, he earned a soft reprimand in the form of a ‘Hey, watch it’, before moving on to his real prize. By now, both hands rest on the other’s plump rump, groping gently and kneading the tender flesh there. When he’d find a spot in the middle of the other’s cheeks, those flower-covered hips would jerk forward and his moans would be a bit louder than the others. Planning on using this, he sunk down onto his knees.

Nudging the flower-skirt out of the way, he licked his lips before coaxing the other’s rigid length just past the hem, slurping slightly at the head and gaining a rather deep, surprised, _loud_ moan. With the permission pretty much granted, his fingers dug in at the dimples in the other’s cheeks and his hips shot forward, effectively burying his cock deep in the blonde’s mouth. Eyes wide, the green of his iris nearly dissipated into black, and he gave a wheezing breath as his eyes rolled back. The tight, wet heat that enveloped him now was like nothing he’d ever known, and already his toes were curling. Thighs sliding around the other’s neck, now, he shuddered, those surprisingly powerful hips giving another quick jab to see if they could land him deeper.

Indeed they did, leaving Pips’ head tilting back against the tree, body giving a delicious shudder as he offered a strangled moan. That tongue was doing wicked things to the base of his shaft, and he could feel something hot pooling in his stomach, starting to coil and leaving him with a light sheen of sweat. With curled toes and hazy eyes, he looked down to see the other’s hair sticking out through the sides of his skirt, and it made him moan a little louder for the other. Suddenly, that tight casm was pulling back, and his heart sank until he felt more than saw the other’s cheeks hollow and he nearly howled to the sky. Sucking tight on the way up, the dirty blonde at the apex of his hips kept up that suction, squeezing a few drops of cum onto his tongue. It tasted strangely clean; like fresh vegetables or fruit, and he couldn’t really argue with that.

Finally popping off with an obscene slurp, the human paused to look up, brown eyes peeking out of the bottom of his skirt.

“You’re going to love this.” He told him in a hushed, rushed whisper as his hands moved to the other’s thighs, spreading them and lifting him a bit, making his stomach curl as his mouth delved a little lower, sucking above his sac before licking his way down and under, pressing his tongue in at the sensitive skin between his balls and that lovely pucker. That seemed to be pretty rad idea, because it left the elder whining and he could feel a dribble of pre drip onto his hair. Kissing and sucking at that spot, the moans and cries spilling from the other’s lips prompted him to rub his tongue flat all the way back to that lovely little hole, tight and clenching every few seconds. Laving over it until his body nearly dripped, Zak seemed pleased with the way those hips jerked and wiggled.

“F-feel weird..” Pips managed with a soft whine, wiggling closer, “Like… I n-need…”

“Mm, tell me what you need, baby. Do you want me to make you cum with just my mouth? I bet I could…” The blonde breathed against the slighter male’s ass, making him tense at the feeling of breath on his wet passage. 

“Mn… Wh-what else could y-you do?” He questioned, foot dragging over the other’s back, feeling the other’s hair tickling his toes.

“I could fuck you… Fill you up nice and full and give you the ride of your life.”

“I th-thought _I_ was supposed to be showing y-you a wild time.” Laughing breathlessly, he nodded, “I w-want more… Fill me up…” 

“We need lube… Something slick, so you don’t get hurt…” The other replied, gently setting the fairly on shaking legs as he looked around for something, anything, to use. Spying an aloe vera plant, he grinned and raced to it, breaking off a piece and slathering it with the sap inside. Coming back to the fairy who had decided to float above the ground so he didn’t appear weak, he smirked, “This’ll do.”

“What are you--” Suddenly pulled out of the air by his thighs, Pips gasped and nearly cuffed the other when their hips met again and he seemed pacified enough for now. Tan hands moved to pull the skirt off, but stronger ones gripped thin wrists and he shook his head.

“I want you to keep it on.” He whispered, “Personal thing.” Winking, Zak shed his own shirt and pants and boxers, kicking off his shoes as he moved to lay the other out on his clothes. Swiping his hand through the aloe sap, he spread it over his fingers before one moved to press and nuzzle at the other’s hole, making him shudder and those eyelids fluttered, long lashes dusting his cheeks. The gentle finger kept poking and prodding until it was nearly sucked in, and it began to swirl, all while he sought out the other’s prostate. When he found it, he definitely knew.

“ _Zaaaaaaak_ ~” The long, drawn-out moan made his blood boil, and Zak continued to abuse that sweet, spongy spot until a second digit was added. Scissoring his fingers and helping the other to get loose and stretched, he moved to press his lips against those hipbones, nipping there before he got an idea. Moving his head back beneath that skirt he seemed to love so much, he groaned gently as another finger was practically slurped up. Biting and sucking hard at the other’s thigh, he was pleased with the mark he left when he pulled away, glancing up at the other’s face to find a lax, absolutely pleasured face. The next thing that was said, however, couldn’t have made him happier. 

“H-hurry u-up… I n-need more…” The throbbing, aching cock dribbling into his belly button seemed to pulse in agreement, and finally the blond couldn’t help but lean up and over the other. Pulling his fingers out, earning a soft whine of displeasure, he caged the other in with strong arms before one moved to help press the head against that needy pucker. Rubbing against him a few times, every pass giving enough pressure to not be enough, he pressed the head of his cock up against the other’s taint, thrusting a few times to tease him. “ _Zaaaaaaak._ ” This time, it sounded more demanding, and he chuckled as he lined up again, finally giving a press that had him in halfway. 

It almost seemed like too much, his fingers having stretched him enough that there was still a dragging pain as he seated himself fully. Listening to a constant litany of ‘ow, ow, ow’ for a moment, he reached up to stroke the other again, smiling at him before leaning in for another kiss. Lingering touches of lips seemed to have the other relaxing again, and the fairy spread his legs wide before wrapping them around the other’s waist, toes curling as the pleasure seemed to override the pain.

Starting with a slow pace to get the other used to the drag, the blond happily leaned down to bite a few kisses into the other’s shoulder and collarbones, his fingers soon digging into the smaller’s hips and making him shake. Scooting down to the curve of his ass, he lifted him up onto his strong thighs, discovering a new angle and taking complete advantage of it. With his thrusts getting quicker, a constant moaning left the redhead, who couldn’t seem to stop the ‘uhn, uhn, uhn’ noises he was making as the other rose up on his knees. Thrusting down into him, it seemed Pips was really enjoying himself, a green glow appearing over his body as he mumbled something under his breath. That clenching, tight hole suddenly seemed even _tighter_ , making the teenager gasp and jerk a bit, not having been prepared for that. Each thrust seemed to prove more difficult as the other clamped tighter and tighter, before a loud yell left him.

That tight, milking heat seemed able to handle all of his seed, even as the other’s belly bloated from the sheer amount of it. Unable to keep thrusting, he stayed still while he felt that other’s orgasm crash through him, another scream of pleasure joining his and making a few stray birds fly from the trees above them. Falling to rest his head beside the redhead’s, the blond panted as his cock continued to pump thick streams into the other, and when he was finally done, he didn’t have much of a desire to pull out. Managing to manhandle the fairy until they were back to back, he closed his eyes and sighed.

“Can we sleep here?”

“Nobody will find us, most likely.” Came the sleepy reply as a stray hand came to rub his bulging belly, “So we can rest, yeah.” Grabbing a large leaf and pulling it over them like a blanket, Pips was the first one to knock out, Zak following shortly after tucking some hair behind the redhead’s ear.


	3. Pretend That This Is Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had originally intended for this to be the last chapter, but that isn’t where this wanted to go. So, we’ll see what happens next!

The next morning, Zak awoke to a cold leaf, and he blinked with a soft grunt at the chill that blew through him. Finally awake, he saw Pips cleaning up in a nearby puddle, fingers pulling out dried come from his abused hole. The sight alone was enough to have him rising and crawling over, wanting a closer look. He was mesmerised by the action, which made his little fairy smirk a bit.

“Like what you see, Zak?” He asked coyly, pulling thick gobs of sap and cum from himself and letting it dissipate in the water. With a slow nod, a grin spread over the human’s face, but it quickly disappeared when he heard a familiar voice through the leaves above them.

“Hey, guys! What are you up to?” Christa’s voice was unmistakable, and had Zak leaping into the surprisingly deep puddle before she saw how naked he was.

“Just cleaning up.” Pips said casually, though his hands were more focused, now, on his chest and arms. Hopefully he was clean enough not to show. Zak followed suit, leaving out his more naughty places; he didn’t think the girl could understand. Especially now that she was watching them; and why wouldn’t she? Fairies didn’t have the kind of personal space issues humans did. Of course, when Zak’s hands brushed his stomach, a green glow fluttered over his hands and she gasped loudly.

“Oh, wow! You two are lifemates, now?” She exclaimed, looking both confused and delighted, “Oh, wait until everyone else hears about this!” In seconds, she was gone, spiraling through the trees before they could stop her.

“L-lifemates?” Zak asked, an uncertain frown on his lips and eyes blown wider than saucers as he fixed this look on Pips.

“I… May have spread some of my magic to you… It’s a sign of affection and, uh… Claiming.” 

_Great_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s the first chapter, a bit of a teaser. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy! If you review or comment, tell me how long you want this story to be! And if you can think of any new kinks I should try, go ahead and say so! Just no pee/poop/puke or guillotine sex, that's the only rule.


End file.
